


Lovers' Day

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon celebrate their first true Lovers' Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Lovers' Day at the Temple was always something of a trial for Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. For seven years now, he'd left a token for Qui-Gon at the door of their quarters: a single bloom of meldenel lilac. Obi-Wan had read that on Qui-Gon's home planet of Blyth this symbolized the constancy of enduring love.

Qui-Gon had come to expect the gift, flash his enigmatic smile, and take the lilac into his bedroom. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what happened beyond this point, since he hadn't been in there for years. Qui-Gon never discussed it with Obi-Wan, and had shown no signs of curiosity about the giver.

This year was no different. Qui-Gon retrieved his flower, and seemed ready to steer a course to the bedroom, but paused when he noticed Obi-Wan seated quietly on the couch, reading a mission briefing on his datapad.

"My admirer is quite persistent, just as the blooms imply," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Perhaps that's because the reasons for admiration remain unchanged," said Obi-Wan, matching his tone.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Was it the Knight's imagination, or was there more emphasis on the words than mere politeness would account for? Qui-Gon further surprised him by placing the vase on the low table in front of him.

"I thought we'd both enjoy it this year." Bright eyes engaged Obi-Wan's, and Qui-Gon joined him on the sofa.

Obi-Wan's forehead creased as he smiled. "It's your present, Qui."

"Sometimes gifts are more enjoyable when shared."

Thus encouraged, Obi-Wan reached for the vase and brushed the lilac with his fingers. It was the first time he had touched one of his gifts. The petals were velvet soft and he recognized the scent; a fugitive trace of it clung to Qui-Gon's tunics and Obi-Wan had absorbed it unawares.

"Who do you think sent it?" Qui-Gon said in a studiously casual tone of voice.

Jedi reserve rescued Obi-Wan then. He quickly regulated his autonomic systems, careful not to betray the adrenalin rush that suffused him with Qui-Gon's words. "I'm sure many people would like to gift you on Lovers' Day." Obi-Wan's voice was steady, though his throat had gone dry.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I think you overestimate me, Obi."

'That's not possible, Qui' was Obi-Wan's first thought, but he knew better than to vocalize it. "I think you underestimate yourself," he said instead, a sound, diplomatic answer that did not reveal the depths of Obi-Wan's feeling.

"Nicely said, but it brings us no closer to the identity of my suitor."

'Suitor?' Obi-Wan thought dazedly. 'Why is Qui-Gon assuming that his admirer is male?' Over the years both of them had remained resolutely celibate; consequently, there had been no opportunity to discover Qui-Gon's inclinations. He fingered the edge of a tunic distractedly.

When Obi-Wan did not answer immediately, Qui-Gon chided, "Are you not interested in pondering this puzzle with me? Hasn't it gone unsolved long enough?"

Obi-Wan answered carefully, with his own question. "Why are you so motivated now, after seven years of these blooms?"

"Perhaps because my Padawan was Knighted in the interval between last year's lilac and this." So saying, he took the flower from the vase and ran it over the tip of Obi-Wan's nose. There was a tenderness and sensuality to the motion which did not escape Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of it.

"When did you figure out it was me?" 

"I knew from the start," Qui-Gon answered simply. "When you were eighteen, though technically an adult, you were still under my care. I would not consider deepening our relationship under any circumstances until your Knighthood." He gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Since you're nothing if not constant yourself, I knew that my lilac would arrive on our threshold this morning. Now we can finally discuss it."

"How did you know?" Obi-Wan asked in a wondering voice. "I was so careful to order the lilacs using a friend's account; the mail service delivered them with the multitude of other gifts people were sending on Lovers' Day. I just didn't think they were traceable to me."

Qui-Gon relaxed into the cushions as he gave the answer. "They weren't, not in any obvious way. I relied on my bedrock knowledge of my Padawan. Each year, you made sure to be there when I opened the door the first thing in the morning. You didn't make any comments or ask questions about it; you just accepted it, as if you had foreknowledge of the gift. Your lack of curiosity was intriguing. Occasionally, you told me how beautiful the blooms were."

"I tried my best to seem disinterested. You've always been able to read me so easily."

Qui-Gon laughed and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We share a natural affinity, don't we, lad? Add to that many years of living together, and I'd be surprised if I hadn't known it was you." 

"Do you know what the lilacs signify, as well?" Obi-Wan's courage in uncertain situations was something to be marveled at.

"That my young man has done his research. I never expected anyone from the Temple to court me using customs from Blyth." He sat straighter on the cushion. "Our love as Master and Apprentice has endured and strengthened these past twelve years. What more do you want of me, Knight Kenobi?"

"This," Obi-Wan murmured as he took Qui-Gon into his arms and gently kissed his lips for the first time. Undaunted by the scratchiness of the moustache, Obi-Wan pressed his mouth against the sweet lips until he felt the surprise fade as Qui-Gon began to respond. Two intertwined hands held the petals between them, until at last they fell to the couch, unnoticed.

This year Lovers' Day had gone from tantalizing potential to overwhelming reality for Knights Jinn and Kenobi.


End file.
